serpentard's little story
by millounette
Summary: quand on laisse Blaise seul, il s'ennuie. alors seulement il peut réfléchir à des choses futiles et sans interet. comme quoi? l'amour par exemple.


Blaise lisait un livre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce livre n'était pas passionnant. C'était un livre ennuyant, sur la généalogie des sangs purs depuis l'époque des fondateurs. D'aucun dirait : pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre livre ? A cela Blaise aurait répondue qu'il n'était pas amateur de magie noir extrême, et qu'il était difficile de trouver autre chose qu'un récit faisant l'éloge de Gellert Grindelwald dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. Oh, il avait bien essayé un traité avancé de potions, mais à son grand désarrois le recueil ne répertoriait que poisons et autres polynectars.

Alors il se trouvait la, un œil sur le bouquin, l'autre sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

Il avait gentiment accepté de passer quelques heures avec son meilleur ami puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il était loin de penser qu'il servirait de couverture de secours. En effet, si papa Malfoy pointait le bout de son nez, demandant à voir son fils, Blaise devait feindre une surprise intense et annoncé TRES haut et TRES fort « qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son fils, mais qu'après tout ce manoir était tellement grand , à l'image de l'immense fortune des Malfoy qui n'avait d'égale que leur puissance, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils chercheraient ensemble puisque l'union fait la force n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout ceci en priant Merlin, Mégane et Viviane pour que Drago et les différentes conquêtes qu'il avait emmenées dans sa chambre ne jouent qu'à la bataille explosive.

Oui, Blaise avait fait remarquer à Draco l'inutilité de son pseudo stratagème. Oui, il avait tenté de le convaincre que le mieux à faire était d'annuler la petite « fête ». Oui, il l'avait imploré de ne pas le laisser seul dans la bibliothèque froide et à l'abandon.

Non, Draco ne l'avait pas écouté.

Et maintenant, avec la déprime qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, le mieux à faire n'était vraiment pas de rester affalé comme la loque humaine qu'il était. Et le dernier des Malfoy, ce chat persan trop blanc à son goût, l'observait sournoisement.

Parlons en, du chat.

Assis paresseusement sur le canapé en face du sien, sa queue fouettant l'air et les paupières demis clauses, il semblait se délecter sadiquement de l'ennuie du jeune sorcier. Il était ici sous demande expresse de Madame Malfoy, qui cherchait un animal de compagnie lorsque son mari travaillait, et que son fils étudiait à la prodigieuse Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Blaise, et au grand plaisir de Draco, Narcissa prenait le thé chez des amies et Lucius traitait quelques affaires macabres dont personne ne voulait connaître le dénouement.

Toujours fut-il que le chat vicieux s'était insinué dans le manoirs, et jouer avec les nerfs du brun semblait lui procurer un bonheur intense.

A tout les coups, et avec l'immense chance qui le suivait partout où il allait, il n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus en vue d'un limage de griffes.

Blaise n'aimait pas Le Chat. Et Le Chat n'aimait pas Blaise. Le Chat avait de grand yeux bleu, un peu délavés. Ce n'était pas des yeux de chat, tous les chats avaient les yeux ambres. Donc ce n'était pas un chat. Et Blaise maudissait Le Chat-qui-n'en-était-pas-un, parce qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Théodore.

Pour ne pas penser au Serpentard, Blaise se leva est continua d'explorer la bibliothèque démesurée des Malfoy dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps.

Il passa des rayons effrayants, avec des livres parfois poilus, des livres qui lui lançaient parfois des regards mauvais depuis leur couvertures, des livres qui parfois tremblaient, peut-être de peur vis à vis de leurs contenues, des livres qui parfois brillaient d'une lueurs mauvaise, et beaucoup d'autres ouvrages qui donnaient parfois des cauchemars rien qu'à penser à ce qu'ils pourraient contenir.

Puis le contenue des étagères changea tandis qu'il tournait à gauche après un rayons particulièrement sombre.

Il y avait là des livres peut être encore plus étonnants que tous ceux qu'il avait vue jusqu'ici.

On y voyait la collection des aventures d'Arthur Poireaux, le célèbre auror belge, des thrillers prenants, mélangeant loup-garous, centaures et vampires, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres romans d'horreur. Blaise comprit avec ahurissement qu'il venait de passer devant les livres de chevet de la famille Malfoy quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la saga complète du Club des Cinq, l'histoire de cinq jeunes sorciers qui « combattait le crime » et quelques exemplaires de Non-non, l'apprentie sorcier pourrit gâté et récalcitrant.

Puis arriva la « section Narcissa ». Des romans d'amour, plein. Partout.

Des histoires d'amour, de tous les continents et toutes les époques. A toutes les sauces.

Et il resta là, à lire des passages pris au hasard des loves stories mielleuses.

Oui, je comprend que mon cher lecteur soit étonné de ce choix, mais sa conscience tourmentait le métisse, cruellement, et lisant à moitié, il méditait sur une période compliquée de sa vie. Enfin, pour lui, c'était une histoire embrouillée.

Il était amoureux, indéniablement. Cependant il refusait de le voir. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux.  
L'amour. On lui en avait fait beaucoup de description. Certaines se regroupaient parfois, mais elles étaient toutes différentes dans le fond, et sans garanties réelles.

Amour, sing. m., pl.f. : Sentiment intense et agréable qui incite les êtres à s'unir.

L'amour c'est une force qui te ferait soulever des montagnes pour la personne que tu aimes. Pour la protéger. La combler. L'émerveiller.

L'amour c'est se réveiller le matin en bénissant le jour de permettre de voir cette personne, et en maudissant tout ce qui empêche des retrouvailles en bonnes et dues formes.

Aimer c'est doubler son regard, perdre le contrôle, trouver sa richesse hors de soi, c'est se choisir quelqu'un et se faire prendre par lui.

Foutaise. Fadaises. Bilvesés, comme aurait dit son père qui l'avait si bien entraîné à parfaire son apparence.

Ah oui, ça, il y avait réussit.

Blaise s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond dans ses pensées mélancoliques et sombres. Il était curieux de voir comme l'enthousiasme et l'optimiste des ces récits stupides pouvait atteindre à son humeur, déjà maussade.

Il s'agissait d'histoires bien gentilles. De celles qui voient l'héroïne finir sa vie auprès du héros qui les sauva de la dépression. De l'oppression. De la soumission. Des histoires comme on en voit pas dans la vrai vie. Des histoires où après la pluie, vient le beau temps. Où les méchants sont punis et tués, où la menace est toujours éradiquée.

Mais voilà. Il arrive que les méchants gagnent, que les prisons soient pleines d'innocents et le monde continue à tourner malgré cela. Blaise Zabini vivait dans un monde où le Lord était de retour, où il recevrait sa marque dans quelques années, où son père lui avait récemment annoncé qu'il épouserait Milicent Bulstrode, où il s'était bourré la gueule, où il avait couché avec Théo, où Draco l'avait demander alors qu'il se remettait de sa gueule de bois, où il s'ennuyait à mourir, où il lisait des bouquins indigne de lui-même, où il s'énervait avec lui même. Un monde où il avait quitté la chambre de Théo très tôt. Un monde où il ne lui avait jamais dis « Je t'aime ».

Il se passa bien plusieurs dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles Blaise réfléchit. Puis il posa délicatement le livre qu'il tenait. Il écarta deux ouvrages au hasard, et glissa dans l'interstice celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il recula, embrassa du regard l'armoire qui avait permis cette révélation nouvelle. Puis courut vers la sortie la plus proche.

***

Draco avait choisi Blaise parce qu'il était son meilleur amis. Et surtout parce qu'il avait le comportement le plus humain parmis les gens qu'il connaissait.

Aussi fut-il très étonné, si ce n'est surpris, de le voir descendre l'escalier, sautant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir une porte et de se cacher dans la salle, entraînant son amant avec lui.

« Draco, chez toi il se passe toujours des choses étranges ?

-Ta gueule Harry. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on est dans la chambre d'amis, et il y a beaucoup d'autre choses à faire qu'être sarcastique. »

***

Il faisait beau, la lune décroissait et il semblait à Théo qu'un hibou hululait dans la forêt Nott. Assis sur la terrasse adjacente à sa chambre, il lisait un traité sur les propriétés du sang de licorne. Il n'attendait personne, et de toute façon il savait que chaque personne de la bande était occupée. Pansy passait ses vacances en Allemagne, Draco filait le parfait amour avec le survivant, bien qu'il pensait que personne ne l'avait remarqué, et Blaise… et bien Blaise n'était pas le bienvenue. Théodore avait très, très mal pris la façon dont il était partit.

Sans un mot, lettre ou quelconque signe que la nuit avait été parfaite. Pourtant, chez les Nott, tout était parfait. On attachait une plus grande importance encore à cela, que chez les Malfoy, bien que leur fortune plus « modeste » leur face une part d'ombre.

Tout aurait très bien put rester parfait dans cette nuit déjà bien entamée, quand Sully, l'elfe de maison, lui fit part de la venue d'un ami. Et d'après ces calculs, ce ne pouvait être, physiquement, que Blaise. Sa mauvaise humeur augmenta donc.

Comme toujours, les calculs de Théo étaient parfait.

Comme toujours, il se montra froid.

« Bonsoir.

-bonsoir. »

Blaise ne tenait pas en place, il tortillait ses mains, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Cela agaçait encore plus l'héritier Nott.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Hum… et bien… euh… c'est à dire que en fait je voulais m'excuser et puis tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit alors c'est mal ce que j'ai fait. Bon ok je le savais avant mais je pensais que tu préférerais que je reste discret. Donc euh… en fait… je voulais te dire que comme on est pas sure de survivre à la guerre et tout… hum… si on est toujours en vie à la fin, et bien je voudrais qu'on est une relation sérieuse.

-Ah oui ? »

Voir le grand orateur Blaise s'emmêler, se mélanger, et rougir progressivement était un spectacle auquel peut de gens avait assisté. Personne jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'était extrêmement déconcertant, pour tout dire.

« Alors comme ça on pourrait envisager une relation sérieuse ?

-Oui… je t'aime. »

Cette réponse laissa Théo sans voix. Tout d'abords parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que les sang purs n'aiment pas. Du moins pas de cet Amour-là. Ensuite, parce que faisant partie du cercle des nobles de Serpentards, Théodore avait participé aux discussions tard le soir dans la salle commune, avec notamment Blaise et Draco. Il avait souvent entendue le black s'exprimer avec un sourire en coin, narquois, sur les vertus de l'hyper changement, autrement dit la rapidité avec laquelle vous parveniez à changer de maîtresse, voir d'amant pour certains.

Aussi, il fut certain que Blaise délirait.

« Rentre chez toi. Prends un bain chaud ou n'importe quoi. Et reprends tes esprits, tu dois être fiévreux.

-Théo, je t'aime vraiment, répliqua-t-il avec un regard implorant. »

C'était trop. Parce Qu'il voulait lui laisser une chance malgré tout ce que sa fierté lui jetait au visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir. A cet instant de réflexion intense, pesant le pour et le contre comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, Théodore Nott donnait l'impression de suivre cette scène, et non pas de la vivre.

C'est pour cela que, découragé, Blaise tourna les talons.

Juste au moment où Théo lança sa balance loin, très loin.

Et ce fut un boulet de canon qui fit tomber monsieur Zabini au sol, alors qu'il atteignait l'air de transplanage.

« Tu sais que je te déteste ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Que tu es le pire des crétins que j'ai jamais connue ?

-Oui.

-Et que tu t'abaisse au niveaux d'un Poufsouffle ?

-Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Et que malgré tous tu reste beau et sexy ?

-Ou… quoi ?

-Et que j'ai adoré cette soirée ?

-…

-Et que tu es stupide de ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?

-Oui.

-Oui.

- …? »

Incompréhension. Baiser. Le goût de Théo.

Satisfaction. Baiser. Le goût de Blaise.

Cependant, Blaise s'écarta tout doucement, rompant « l'instant magique » qui ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'il avait lut dans Le Chaudron de mon Cœur.

« Oui quoi ?

-Je veux et j'exige que tu sortes avec moi. »

Nous ne décrirons point la suite, pas excès de pudeur, mais sommes fières de vous annoncer les fiançailles de Nott Théodore et Zabini Blaise.

***

Beaucoup de sorciers influents y assistèrent. Beaucoup de ministres, puisqu'ils est de notoriété publique que les Serpentards sont de vils et mesquins ambitieux. Beaucoup de célébrités, dont le héros du monde sorcier, des avocats et autres personnes prépondérantes.

***

Le ministre de la magie fit un discours pompeux, mais personne ne l'écouta, puisqu'il fut programmé en même temps que le concert privé des Bizar' siters.

***

Milicent Bullstrode fut invitée également, car tout le monde voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était moche et que personne ne voulait d'elle. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le bar, bien garnie au demeurant, et y trouva-t-elle un barman sympathique, qui lui fit une réduction après avoir entendue son histoire. Neville Longdubas, car tel était son nom, trouva peut être enfin une femme à son goût.

***

Et personne ne comprit pourquoi les jeunes fiancés disparurent la cérémonie ayant à peine débutée.


End file.
